Conventionally, as an ink for ink-jet recording, an ink is known that contains dye, ethylene glycol, glycerin, and the like. The ink is required to be (i) not deteriorated in prolonged storage and good in preservation stability, (ii) not aggregated due to contact with a pigment ink even in a case where the ink is used in combination with the pigment ink in an ink-jet recording apparatus and good in ejection stability, and (iii) good in toughness such as light resistance and ozone resistance of a recording material. However, there were no conventional inks that satisfy all of the aforementioned performances.